


Pure Horace Mantis Study Hall

by LittleMissNovella



Category: JONAS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Just my answer to all the challenges that are found in the Pure Horace Mantis Study Hall. Yeah, I'm totally original for the title!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pure Horace Mantis Study Hall

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: JONAS is owned by Disney channel!

_Stella_

No one knew that Stella had her favorite weather, she loved feeling the wind blows on any day. Wind reminded her the magic that's in the air. Or really it just simply reminds her of how Joe looks at her, and feel for her. Sure, she knows that Joe does not realize yet that he loves her, she can see the fact that he does love her. Joe's love is like the wind. The love is there, she can feel it, and yet Joe just does not know yet that he loves her. And she'll wait for him.

 _Macy_

If anyone had to describe a word for Macy, it would be very bubbly, bright and very happy. She's like the sun. She brights up anyone's day.

Even if she was describe as the scary fan girl for JONAS.

Although, if you had to know Nick secretly enjoys her bubbly personality, even if he does not let that on at all for her.

 _Nick_

Everyone described Nick as moody and serious. If he had to be any weather, he would be cloudy, only because he can be in a gloomy mood.

At least that's what the school thinks.

Although he sometimes have a smile because of Macy

 _Joe_

Joe loves snow, only because he's a little kid on the inside.

And of course, he loves to throw snowballs at Stella, when she least suspects it, or really to throw snow and run away so that he can hear Stella scream because he ruined yet another scarf that she made. Or so she says.

Yet she does not know he's the one who always throw the snowballs at Stella.

And he so does not have a crush on Stella.

He has no clue what Nick and Kevin are trying to tell him that he should go out with Stella.

He does not have a crush on Stella.

 _Kevin_

Kevin knows he's different. He loves being different, because he's unique in that way.

And he loves listening and staying up to thunder and lightening, only because thunder and lightening reminds him of himself.

He loves being different, and loves hearing the music that occurs in thunder and lightening.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments!


End file.
